Blood and Monsters
by PrincessRedfern
Summary: "I am done with each and every one of you." In eliminating one monster, Elijah and Freya Mikaelson became monsters themselves. More importantly, they irreparably split their beloved family in two. Now it's time that they face the consequences of their actions. Post 3x20 - ONE SHOT.
**A/n: Okay so this is my first published attempt at writing the Original family or even in** _ **the Originals**_ **universe. After the latest episode (grrrr) I couldn't get the idea of a Kol-Mikaelson family showdown out of my head. Hopefully we get something along these lines in the next episode.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it. I'd love to know what you think.**

It had been a long time coming, Elijah Mikaelson mused, but he finally had Hayley Marshall in his arms. Every tender moment shared between them, every repressed feeling of lust, passion, affection and later love, every obstacle – and there had been many; his brother, the werewolves, her transition, his mother and perhaps the greatest of all, Jackson Kenner, Crescent wolf alpha and tremendous thorn in his side – all of it was worth it to have the love of his life, of his very existence, sitting by his side. Because she _was_ the love of his life. He knew it, deep to his core, down in his very soul. Every woman he had been with before her, Tatia, Katerina, Celeste, Gia and all of the women in between them, they had all just been distractions to help pass the time while he waited for his true love to come into his life. The affections he had held for them paled in comparison to the overwhelming love he held for Hayley. And holding her in his arms now, feeling her head on his shoulder and her body fitting perfectly beside him, was enough to make him forget about some of the difficult decisions he had been forced to make in the last twenty four hours. It made him feel that much more justified in commemorating the day's victories, despite everything that had been lost.

It was with that thought in mind that Elijah somewhat reluctantly untangled himself from Hayley, standing to pour them both a tumbler of whiskey. Wordlessly, he passed one to her, raising the other up in toast. He didn't actually make a toast, believing it to be somewhat insensitive to Hayley, who, last he knew, held a soft spot for the recently departed Harvest witch, Davina Claire. He himself hadn't cared all that much for the young witch; she'd had her uses, at least until Freya had come along and fulfilled the role of Mikaelson family witch, but at times the girl could be downright troublesome. She'd gone up against his family on more than one occasion, proving herself to be quite the formidable foe when she wanted to be, although never enough of a foe to warrant a full out extermination attempt on the Mikaelson's part. Regardless of their past, however, she was gone now. Permanently. And though he did regret that she had been the one to pay the price for his family's defeat of Lucien Castle, he could not honestly say that he would miss her.

"Celebrating, are we Elijah?"

Elijah looked up from his drink to the figure leaning against the door frame. He exchanged a glance with Hayley, whose eyes widened ever so slightly in concern as Kol Mikaelson revealed himself, stepping into the room and out of the shadows. Elijah rolled his eyes. Kol always had had a flair for the dramatics. His brother's face was disturbingly cold and unreadable, though his dark eyes were alive and burning with a powerful, fiery rage with a potency that very nearly rivalled the rage he'd felt after Finn's resurrection, whilst he was still under the ancestor's control. There was an inhuman quality about him that Elijah hadn't seen in what felt like a very long time (and coming from someone who had lived a millennium that was saying something). It was almost enough to strike fear into the older Original vampire's heart. _Almost_.

"Don't stop on my account," Kol motioned to the glass Elijah was setting down on the coffee table, bitterness and fury evident in his voice, "You never have before."

"I understand your anger brother..."

Kol's impassive mask twisted with blind, burning red fury as his eyes grew supernaturally blood shot and his fangs protruded from his gums.

" _Do_ not _label me as brother_!" he hissed, "You are certainly no family of mine."

"Kol, you have my sincerest apologies for the role I played in Davina's death. But I will not apologise for protecting us. Nor will I put up with some immature rampage against myself or anyone else in this family, _our_ family, do you understand me?" Elijah replied forcefully, his tone implying that these words were final.

"Oh I understand alright!"

Seething, Kol stepped forward. Impossibly fast, using all his supernatural speed and strength, he drew back his fist and propelled it into Elijah's nose, sending the older vampire flying into the wall and crashing to the floor. Elijah recovered quickly, pulling himself back up as Hayley stood with a shout and attempted to shove Kol away who was immovable due partly to the sizeable age difference between the Original and the baby hybrid and partly to the considerable rage radiating off him in seething, red waves.

"Careful darling," Kol chuckled darkly, a hand darting out to grab Hayley by the throat.

The hybrid struggled futilely against his ironclad grip, her breath coming in short gasps. His hold on her slender neck tightened, choking her even more. She coughed, her undead lungs fighting for air. Kol shot a venomous look at Elijah, delighted to note the way he stood still, eyeing his beloved Hayley with a mixture of fear and concern. Kol could have her head detached from her body and lying on the other side of the room before he could even make it to the coffee table. Elijah knew better than anyone how ruthless his younger brother could be, especially when given cause. And in the last twenty four hours, he and the rest of their family had given Kol plenty of reason to not only be ruthless but to enjoy it. Satisfied Elijah would be too concerned to make a move and spoil his fun, Kol turned his attention back to his de facto sister-in-law.

"Unlike the other occupants of this house, _I_ don't care for you all that much or at all really. I care very little that you are the mother of Klaus's bastard witch-wolf-vampire daughter or the most recent love of Elijah's life. The only thing stopping me from ripping out your heart right now is the knowledge that Davina considered you her friend. That buys you a onetime pass. Which you've now used. Next time, I won't be as forgiving."

With that, Kol threw Hayley over the sofa, sending her sprawling onto the ground. She groaned from the impact, taking a minute to recover and pull herself back up into a more defensive stance. While she did, he redirected his attention back to Elijah, who still hadn't moved from the spot where he'd landed. He also stood defensively, though he made no move to strike at Kol.

"Oh I see. The great and noble Elijah is too good to strike back, is that it?"

"Kol, you are angry and hurting. So you get one free shot. Come at me again and I _will_ take you down," Elijah said threateningly.

Kol could have rolled his eyes at the sheer arrogance of the Original.

"I have nothing left to lose, Elijah. You and our sister made sure of that."

Before Kol could make a move, Klaus and Freya Mikaelson strode purposely into the room, having heard the sounds of their siblings fighting. Hayley used the distraction to move to Elijah's side, her hands clenched into fists, preparing to be strike. Freya eyed Kol warily, her hands held carefully at her side, ready to attack him with her magic at any moment. Kol scoffed as Klaus spoke, drawing his attention. The Original hybrid looked genuinely apologetic. He even looked, almost sad, actually, which was... surprising to say the least, given his thinly veiled loathing of his younger brother's girl.

"Kol, you have to know that I never wanted any of this. I am truly, deeply sorry about Davina..."

" _DO NOT SPEAK HER NAME_!" Kol shouted, "You may not have made the order Nik, but make no mistake, I know where your feelings on the matter of my girl's life lie. Had I acted against you, as Elijah and Freya have, I would be lying, daggered in a box. And yet here they are, at your side as they have always been and here I am, betrayed and alone as I have always been. Elijah should be lying in a box for his misdeeds and Freya should be exiled from the city for hers. The pair of them should be begging for your mercy for what they have done, not celebrating their treachery in _your own house_! And as for _you_ ," he turned his attention back to Freya, "Davina's blood is on _your_ hands. Mark my words Freya Mikaelson, I will have my revenge. Not today. Not tomorrow. It may not be next week or next month. Maybe not even for years. But, and this I promise you _sister_ ," the word was said mockingly, "Someday, somehow, you will die and when you do, I'll be there, with a New Orleans witch at my side, ready to consecrate you to the ancestors. And if you think those bastards hated Davina, how do you think they'll feel about a Mikaelson witch? If they were willing to destroy her, what do you think they'll do to _you_?"

Freya glared at him, though he could see a hint of fear in her eyes. It was enough to make the furious vampire smirk.

" _You_ killed Davina," she hissed, "Do not dare try and shift the blame back onto me when it was your hands at which she took her last breath."

"And I will carry that guilt with me forever. But I had the ancestors in my head when I destroyed Davina's body. Who was controlling you when you destroyed her soul?" Kol asked Freya rhetorically, before addressing the rest of the family, "I'm done. You can take your 'always and for-bloody-ever' and shove it up your bloody arses for all I care. Because I am done with each and every one of you."

"Kol..." Klaus said, half pleading, half warning.

"I said I'm done!" Kol roared, "You are not my family anymore. You can all rot in hell for all I care."

And with that he let his emotionless mask slip back into place. He gave his family one final, stone cold, deadly look before turning on his heel and storming out of the Mikaelson compound. For good.

Kol stepped into Marcel Gerard's loft decisively, immediately drawing the attention of the vampire in question and his latest witchy sidekick. Both shot the Original a glare, signalling quite explicitly that he wasn't welcome.

"What are you doing here?" Marcel demanded, not for the first time that day.

"Well I am sure as hell not going to sit in Klaus's compound with the rest of my so-called bloody family when I could be out plotting my revenge against them," Kol replied darkly.

"That doesn't answer my question Kol. What are you doing _here_?"

"Well, I figure that if anyone has reason to hate those bastards as much as I do, it's you lot. So why don't we save ourselves the trouble of going up against them alone and team up tonight rather than three weeks from now after our solo attempts at vengeance have failed miserably?"

"What makes you think we need you?" Vincent Griffith asked from his seat at the bar.

"Who better to take down the Mikaelsons than a Mikaelson? Or a former one anyway, but that's beside the point." Kol replied, "The way I see it, you lot need me."

Marcel and Vincent exchanged a glance but said nothing. Kol's eyes widened as he put the pieces together.

"You two already have a plan don't you? You clever... Well, whatever it is, _I want in_."

"Why should we trust you? How do we even know that we can? When it comes down to it, you Mikaelsons always side with each other. Always and forever," Marcel spoke the family's motto mockingly.

"Not this time. Not after what they did Davina. She was the line and they crossed it. Whatever else they have done to me I can forgive. But not for that. No... for that," Kol vowed, "They will pay. Make no mistake, I _will_ make them pay. The question is, will I have my revenge alone or will you share in it with me?"

Vincent looked at Marcel, leaving the decision up to him. Marcel didn't hesitate, sharing a dark glance with the other vampire before offering him his hand. Kol wasn't the enemy here, as much as Marcel hated to admit it. The real enemies were the Mikaelsons and the ancestors and Kol had just as much reason to hate the both of them as Marcel and Vincent did. Working together, as much as the idea made Marcel's skin crawl, made a hell of a _lot_ of sense.

"Welcome to the team Kol."

 **A/n: Please let me know what you think. Thanks.**


End file.
